


Il fantasma di Atobe

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Writober, fanwriterit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tezuka è continuamente tormentato dal fantasma dei AtobeLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/





	Il fantasma di Atobe

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il fantasma di Atobe  
Fandom: prince of tennis  
Pairing: imperial pair  
Prompt: fantasma  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: PWP, erotico, yaoi, sovrannaturale OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Ormai Tezuka ne aveva la piena certezza, il fantasma di Atobe lo stava importunando sessualmente.  
Come poteva spiegare il fatto che ogni notte avvertiva due mani sulla propria intimità? Lo sfioravano e toccavano così intensamente da lasciarlo sempre paralizzato dal piacere.  
Solo Keigo era stato capace di sconvolgerlo in quella maniera, ma purtroppo era morto in tragiche circostanze parecchi anni addietro.  
Era stato proprio quel ragazzo a fargli capire cosa fosse il piacere e sopratutto quanto potesse essere devastante.  
Kunimitsu, però, non era in grado di capire del perché quello spirito non riuscisse ad andarsene: era lui a sentire ancora il bisogno di sentire tutto quello e quindi lo richiamava a sé? Oppure era Atobe stesso a non volerlo abbandonare? Oppure erano entrambe le cose?  
Qualsiasi fosse la risposta, a Tezuka non importava, perché in fondo Atobe gli mancava terribilmente e concedersi al suo fantasma lo faceva sentire amato come un tempo ed era questa l’unica cosa che gli importasse.


End file.
